


Wine

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [130]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e03 Home, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

After the day she's had, Jenny needs a glass of wine. "White wine or red?" she asks Missouri.

"I don't drink. Muddles the mind."


End file.
